crimsontwilightfandomcom-20200215-history
Haethyia
Crimson Twilight's setting takes place on the great continent of Haethyia. The region is populated by a handful of unique races, each with its own culture and traditions. Timeline The Deep Gloam * 465–1 RF Haunting stories and fragmented legends are all that remain of this lost age, as no records have ever been found that detail what transpired during this time. It is said that darkness engulfed Haethyia, and the few mortals survived by hiding away from the malevolent forces that roamed the surface world. Tales that this Deep Gloam might one day return to punish the wicked are sometimes used by parents to frighten their children into obedience. Since no evidence has been found of civilization prior to this age, certain religious zealots believe the Deep Gloam was the time when the gods created the continent of Haethyia. Analytical minds, however, continue to search for factual evidence of what occurred during this era, as well as what ultimately caused the Deep Gloam to subside. The Emergence * 1–243 NW This ancient age is named for the emergence of civilization following the Deep Gloam. Its history was dominated by the Empire of Eheothage, the kingdom said to be ruled by the Valdraer—a mysterious race of powerful magical beings dedicated to Tytharu, God of Order. The Valdraer faded from history quickly, causing some scholars to question whether they ever existed at all. Abandoned ruins that extend far below the world's surface, as well as a fragmented tome called the Codex of Order, are all that remain to testify to their presence. Followers of the Valdraer, calling themselves the Tygrae, attempted to hold the empire together after the departure of the Valdraer. The mortal kingdom soon fragmented into scattered tribes vying for power, signaling the end of this historical period. The Early Kingdoms * 244–766 NW Following the collapse of the Empire of Eheothage, tribal warfare dominated Haethyia. Villages and small settlements sprang up across the world, only to be attacked by rivals and would-be conquerors. From this chaos, the strongest tribes emerged to establish the first kingdoms. The Nahfamir, the Tribe of Derfiru, rose to prominence while more established kingdoms faced new challenges. An Ithuran expedition to the Dawnstar Shores was massacred by the bloodthirsty giants of Nveryll, who stole the elven ships and launched an assault upon Favnir Crest. The Korpokkur, whose influence had been rising, suffered a crippling blow as their religious caste, the Tynthin, was wiped out in a horrific massacre by the Zevrak. Perhaps the most defining event of the age occurred when an aggressive band of humans called the Kagaheta conquered their rivals and launched an attack upon the elves. The bloody war that followed resulted in the exile of the Kagaheta and caused a schism between the elves that would prompt the Novaec to seek a new homeland apart from the Veernaut. Zehleron Age * 767–1209 NW The Zehleron Republic was founded by humans who settled in the northern territories of Haethyia. Prospering in these resource-rich lands, the Zehlerons' wealth and influence grew until they became the dominant power in the region. As the once peaceful republic evolved into the Zehleron Empire, its wealthy citizens became greedy and decadent, conquering and enslaving neighboring kingdoms. Their influence extended through trade and conquest into the far reaches of the world. Ultimately, the oppressed tribes to the west arose and overthrew the Zehlerons in what would be called the Welehash Rebellion. As their empire crumbled, the fleeing Zehlerons unleashed a horrible plague upon the world that cost many lives, a time of sorrow which would be known as the Long Night of Weeping Eyes. Though the Zehlerons faded into the mists of time, the atrocities they committed would ever stain one of the darkest pages of Haethyia's history. The Middle Kingdoms * 1210–2030 NW The downfall of the Zehlerons caused many of the world's great kingdoms to look inward and reflect upon their own values. Rather than being defined—as the last age had been—by a single global power, the Middle Kingdoms was a period in which the major races once again reasserted their individual influences. Several of the great kingdoms of the world arose or reinvented themselves during this period, including humans and the Alae. Apart from humans, the Alae and their leader Vulizril took to the skies, and settled on the floating island of Aeris where many historical events took place. As the final age before the use of magic became ubiquitous among the mortal races, the end of the Middle Kingdoms marked a significant turning point in Haethyia's history. At its conclusion, the world stood upon the precipice of a profound change. Age of Arcana * 2031–2849 NW Overview Throughout the known history of Haethyia, magic had been it's most precious resource. For some races, such as the elves, the control of magic was intuitive, becoming a fundamental part of their culture. Other races, such as the humans, had no means of directly employing magic; though they could learn to cast spells. Most other races fell somewhere in between, and a kingdom's place on the magical spectrum had a profound influence on its overall standing in the world. But at the dawn of the Age of Arcana, everything changed. Magic awakened in the mundane races, shifting the balance of power in fundamental ways. A new era for the kingdoms of Haethyia had begun. From the Ashes Having gained the ability to directly control magic, the human kingdom steadily grew in influence throughout the Age of Arcana, and the increasing wealth and power of the humans caused them to search for more land and resources to acquire. It was during this time that a great darkness befell the world, pushing humanity to the brink of annihilation. The Demon King, Xorrurik, now held dominion over Haethyia. Through some unknown force, four heroes were blessed with the god stone, Crimson Twilight, that granted them a divine power to overcome the darkness. With the aid of Sahenrel and the rest of the Dawnoak tribe, Jereas Dalkia, Lucanaar Azarria, Valteese Radalia, and Kevirnn Ethereia attacked the Demon King. The heroes are successful in killing Xorrurik, though with great casualties to their forces. The Demon King's death had the side effect of near-irreversibly corrupting the regions with the Demon King's blood. After the defeat of Xorrurik, the heroes divided Crimson Twilight into four remnants and went on to find four countries worthy of their own remnant. Jereas founded the Dalkian Empire, which is named after him, Lucanaar founded the Kingdom of Azarria, Valteese founded the Radalian Republic, and Kevirnn founded the Theocracy of Ethereia. The modern-day royal families of each country are descended from their founding hero, and their respective Crimson Remnants are passed along the royal family bloodlines. Age of Heroes * 2850–2983 NW Regions Azarrian Region Region existing in the central area of Haethyia. Many towns and villages dot the hilly region stretching from the region's interior to the shores of the Sea of Tyranny, most under the direct control of the Kingdom of Azarria. * Lebruvar'' '' ** City of Rastow *** Tri-Citadel *** Whelsdat Bridge ** Spires of Nveryll *** Amberhelm Fortress ** Sundered Vale *** Yolrath Settlement *** Gray Quay *** Fabled Grotto ** Withering Downs *** Arden Village *** Leoris Reservoir *** Multenn Tombs ** Coast of Gruifiere *** Whispering Berm * Sievione'' '' ** Town of Ilframere *** Rorrik Temple ** Hellfire Summit ** Ohen Mountains *** Favnir Crest *** Halito Shoals *** Eelkirk Village *** Warlords' Manor ** Grizzly Pasture ** Charcoal Thicket ** Trenchant Forest ** Crurankol Taiga ** Sundered Vale *** Yolrath Settlement *** Ofehst Lake * Uteorah'' '' ** Titan Highlands *** Ironhold Outpost *** Tarn of Aerismere ** Venom Ridge *** Orwic Dungeons *** Mahtanael Caer ** Esseadhos Plateau *** Fallen Exodus ** Stryoss Abyss *** Scourge Vault *** Chamber of the Vanquished ** Town of Vaylor *** Deawaerla Passage Eldrith Region (TFC) An isle known for its frozen landscape lying to the northwest of Haeythia. The climate is inhabited by the Veernaut, apparently unaffected by the expansionist hunger which has so dominated human history. Though the human presence is strong in Haeythia, in Eldrith they can only be found in the northern highlands, on the slopes of the Crescent Alps. * Eden of Frost ** Blizzard Falls ***Crystal Lodge ** Crescent Alps *** Fordwin Village ** Cirque of Ysa ** Crystal Redoubt ** Frostbreak Sea *** Perilous Straits ** Azure Fields *** Scholia Arcana ** Diamond Thicket ** Baleful Tundra ** Lostmist Fjord ** Tioxent Sanctuary Radalian Region Largely forested region lying on the north-western edges of Haethyia. Climate varies greatly by region, and many less hospitable areas are uninhabited. The Radalian Republic prospered here while keeping separate from the neighboring kingdoms. * Vyberon ** Royal City of Staham *** Bastion of Oaths *** Trident Pantheon *** Royal Ludroth Inn ** Serpent's Overlook *** Twilight Gorge *** Pyrognas' Tomb ** Barren Quarry *** Heobri Farmstead *** Odavaan Hamlet ** Barrens of Tranquility ** Allestar Bay ** Galeroc Coppice ** Black Harvest ** Dawnstar Shores * Wyssbryda ** Solara Estate ** Mount Obsidian *** Baelfall Hamlet ** Hyperian Peaks *** Lotus Camp ** Qrozahr Gorge ** Hirador Mire *** Laewaes Burg *** Ethereal Pond Dalkian Region Region on the southern parts of Haethyia. The vast plains and hilly grasslands in the interior are home to the great Kingdom of Dalkia. To the east of Dalkia the land is arid and largely desert. * Duxivar ** The Imperial City of Shiva *** Craester Edifice *** Crypt of Valstrath ** Raven Orchard ** Rippling Bog ** Arkbluff Plains *** Scarlet Chasm ** Lushire Coast *** Rallinth Cavern * Adelia ** City of Rathir *** Malefic Citadel ** Sapphire Lagoon ** Titan Falls *** Shadow Crag *** Gerteklif Mines ** Tyrant Quarry *** Torsonee Spring ** Ghostwood *** Emerald Sanctity *** Black Temple * Obrurn ** Ashen Wasteland *** Tormiklif Mines ** Albion Desert *** Gray Dune ** Ravenaste Highwaste *** Tomb of Eiriast ** Pool of Ifrit Ethereian Region Region on the north-eastern edges of Haethyia. * Vlamurd ' ** Town of Gaiakesh *** Helm's Premise ** Vymillan Forest *** Omertuth's Clearing *** Qalnal Village *** Lily Hostelry ** Ironlace Timberland ** Evermoor Prairie *** Lusterhaven ** Eternal Rift *** Ashmere Village ** Dawnstar Shores *** Sidhemere Nook * 'Cirdarc ** Dire Woods *** Veiled Shrine *** Kilhode Village *** Black Cove ** Pygmy Expedition *** Nundawn Vault ** Eastrun *** Lake Nevaemol *** Moonstone Settlement Other Locations * Thalassa Gallery Artwork Hellfire Summit.jpg Malefic Citadel.jpg Twilight Gorge.jpg Arkbluff Plains.jpg The Imperial City of Shiva.jpg City of Staham.jpg City of Rastow.jpg Shadow Crag.jpg Dire Woods.jpg Warlord's Manor.jpg Veiled Shrine.jpg Venom Ridge.jpg Spires of Nveryll.jpg Sundered Vale.jpg Ashen Graveyard.jpg Esseadhos Plateau.jpg Eden of Frost.jpg Ghostwood.jpg Albion Desert.jpg